


By Any Other Name

by Scribblesinink (Scribbler)



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [52]
Category: Jericho
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like symbols, names have a power of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [Awesome!Jakeverse](http://jericho.scribblesinink.com/2009/04/23/awesomejakeverse-master-post/), the shared post-season 2 verse being written by Scribbler and Tanaqui. Thanks to Tanaqui for her help dotting that last i....

“Sir? It needs a designation.”

“Excuse me?” Beck glanced up from the report, and followed Clark’s gaze to the bustling camp; Old Glory, newly restored, flapped in the wind, a smudge of color among the camouflage. A small thing, perhaps, but heartening. “Suggestions?”

“Maybe Camp Delaware, sir? For Washington’s crossing—”

Beck smiled, pleased with the choice. “I know my history, Captain.”

That evening, passing the main gate on his return from Jericho, he noticed someone had nailed a plank over the entrance, crude capitals burned into the wood. Shakespeare had had it wrong, he mused, saluting the guard. Names _mattered_.


End file.
